From Ohara, with Love
by Star Josherson
Summary: AU. College postgraduate Cutty "Franky" Fram couldn't be more annoyed in his life than by receiving letters from an annoying, know-it-all bookworm High School Senior named Nico Robin from Ohara. Whether or not his unwanted pen pal gets the clue to stop writing him remains to be seen.


A/N: It's been so many years since I last saw the crew of the Straw Hat Pirates, at least that's what we used to call it back in '06, and so much has changed since then. There are new crewmates I had no knowledge of, like Nico Robin (she being a villain last time I saw her in Arabasta), Franky and Brook. Reading it by myself in the manga makes it feel more real, everything for me is new and reading One Piece once again makes me smile lots. I hadn't realized how much I missed one of the anime/manga I grew up with.

Once more I make my entrance to this fandom. Not as a reader, but as a writer. My knowledge isn't up to par to the Punk Hazard arc yet, but I'm getting there and will get there, eventually.

Without further enjoy your reading! My gift to all of you, Merry Christmas, guys! ^^

Plot/Summary: AU. College postgraduate Cutty "Franky" Fram couldn't be more annoyed in his life than by receiving letters from an annoying, know-it-all bookworm High School Senior named Nico Robin from Ohara. Whether or not his unwanted pen pal gets the clue to stop writing him remains to be seen. Add his equally annoying older foster brother Iceburg, a dissertation about Pluton's Blueprints and his life couldn't get more complicated than it is.

Underline: Franky

**Bold: Robin**

_Italics: Iceburg_

* * *

Chap. 1: Assignment

Brown eyes focused attentively on the text her Social Studies teacher had given her for assignment. It was simply fascinating how the World Government had still not found a way to decipher what they called the Void Century. They had hired archeologists all around the globe and they still had no answers for it. She almost scoffed. Every scholar and archeologist in Ohara knew it was utter rubbish. They _had_ offered their services to the government only to be dismissed.

Exactly fifteen years to the date, her mother Nico Olvia and other thirty-three archaeologists had embarked on a six year expedition to research the Poneglyph. After the end of their expedition, they presented their findings to the World Government and offered their services. They had been dismissed and told that "professionals" were already working on resolving the Poneglyphs. The Ohara Delegation had been disheartened by the dismissal, but they tried to prove their knowledge in the area, nonetheless. No one knew who threw the first shot, they had thought it had come from the Ohara group, but the law enforcers responded accordingly.

The event became to be known as the Ohara Scholar Massacre, her mother being the sole survivor, and it shook the entire world to the core. Despite not being in their home island per se, everyone knew that Ohara had the reputation of having and producing the best scholars and archaeologists in the world. Gol D. Roger, Silvers Raleigh and their team being proof enough of that.

Her eyes narrowed at the facts of history her teacher had given her and she wrote her answer. An answer that was lightly touched in the class textbook, but she had decided to expand it a bit. She knew more about the topic, thanks to the various volumes she had read about the subject. Hocha-sensei would also appreciate it very much.

It was a surprise to her that an archeologist of Hocha-sensei's caliber had ended up in a teaching career rather than what she had studied so hard for. The blonde-haired dark-brown eyed woman had ended up giving her Social Studies class this year. When she saw her she instantly knew that Hocha-san was better suited for a higher job rather than the meager job she currently had at Ohara High. That didn't stop her from trying and she really appreciated that the last class she had at the end of school was, at least, somewhat interesting. In fact, it had become her second favorite class, after Poneglyphs.

As a student in her last year of High School, she was required to take an elective class and she had chosen Poneglyphs. It was shame she was the only student Clover-hakase had. Nonetheless, she enjoyed it very much, even though she knew how to read them since age eight, but it never hurt to refresh one's memory, after all.

The black-haired teenager turned to look at her other assignment and she furrowed her brow. Hocha-sensei had given them a project that was due for the next semester, which would signal the end of her education after four years of having a torturous and miserable life. The project, err, assignment clearly stated that she "must exchange letters with a person from another island, of whom you do not know." Pen pal, pen friends were they called if she wasn't mistaken. Either way she had to complete this task in order to gain a different perspective, according to what Hocha-sensei had said.

However, the thing was she did not have someone from another island she could communicate with and even so if she found one she wanted that person to be smart, not a complete fool nor an utter idiot, which was why she had asked Roshu-san for his help. The brown-haired man had helped her before, despite Hocha-sensei's warnings to her fiancé. No matter what the blonde-haired woman told him, he would pay no heed to her sayings.

Every one of her mother's colleagues had a soft spot for her, but they knew that the one who had the biggest soft spot for her was Roshu. Roshu-san was almost like an uncle/older brother, Hocha-san was her aunt/older sister, Clover-san was her grandfatherly figure, while the rest of her mother's colleagues were her aunts and uncles. They had been the ones who had practically raised her, when her mother had left, along with Jaguar D. Saul, a dishonorably discharged Marine.

The orange-haired giant of a man had once commented how a lot like she looked like her mother, but he hadn't mentioned anything else about her. It was unspoken, but she knew there was some sort of mutual event between her mother and Saul-san. She wished she could know, but there were times she thought it was better off that she didn't. Like the saying went, _"Ignorance is bliss."_

The student shook her thoughts and focused on the parchment Roshu-san had given her. It wasn't what she had expected, but it was better than anything.

_**I don't have many names, chibi Olvia-san, but I only managed to befriend a single person, so do forgive me for not helping you much. I met him during my visit to Raftel University. **_

_**His name is Cutty Fram. He's a real nice kid, once you get through his whole eccentricity and a real genius in crafts and mechanics, a prodigy even. The most curious thing that we had in common was Poneglyphs. He's no reader, that's for sure, but he did ask me for my help at translating a copy of Pluton's Blueprints. It turns out that his foster father had the original plans, but he donated them to the institution. He has some real good theories about the blueprints, so maybe he could be your pen pal. Although, I think I should write him first to warn him about your assignment, so don't worry much, eh, chibi?**_

_**Cutty Fram**_

_**Tom's Workers**_

_**Water 7**_

_**That's his address if you don't know. Hope it helps.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Roshu-nii-san**_

A small smile graced her features. Trust him to call her chibi Olvia-san and call himself her nii-san. The raven-haired student looked thoughtful. How was she going to address this Cutty Fram? It was most probably that the man would appreciate if she wrote something short and to the point. She nodded to herself and started writing her missive. Tomorrow, she would send it and wait for answer. She looked most forward to it.

* * *

He swore the curtains to his room were closed, the sun's blindly light wasn't bothering his face and there was _no _Iceburg making his life miserable. "Rise and shine, princess! Time to wake up!"

He groaned and covered his face with the covers. Why, oh, why had he decided to go home again? Oh, yeah, he really wanted to see his family and spend his vacation with them, until he went back to Raftel in a month or so. "Leave me alone, Baka-berg," he mumbled under the covers.

Despite being in his late twenties, the navy-blue haired man could be very childish. That meant every single damn time he visited, Iceburg would come to his room and wake him up at odd hours in the morning. Who the hell woke up at five or six a.m. in the morning during vacation?! Everyone knew vacation was the epitome of going to sleep late and waking up late. However, his older foster brother didn't seem to understand that. "And what, let you sleep till twelve in the afternoon? That's a no-no in my book, Franky, we have work to do and it ain't gonna be doing it by itself."

"I'm tired, lemme sleep and come back later," he said, waving his hand dismissively and covering his face with his pillow. He hoped that with his response the annoyance would leave him alone and let him sleep in peace. It was Sunday and it was a very well-known fact that weekends were meant to be lazed around, not do any work at all.

"Fine, suit yourself," shrugged Iceburg, tearing open the letter he had on his hands. "I guess I'll just go and enjoy the rather interesting letter you received from your _girl._"

Tom-san had ordered him to go to the post office early in the morning, but he hadn't expected his younger foster brother to receive a letter from a _girl_. The old man received always letters, either from the Government telling him to hand over the historic artifact in the form of Pluton's Blueprints, which he _didn't_ have anymore, or letters from businesses and family.

The electric blue haired man opened his eyes and bolted out of his bed. "What?!"

He just laughed. "That got your attention, didn't it?"

"Ha, ha, ha, that isn't even funny, Aho-berg" glared Franky, snatching the letter from his grasp and opening it. His light-blue eyes scanned the letter.

**Cutty Fram-san,**

**It was brought to my attention by a very good friend of mine that you possess rather interesting theories about Pluton's Blueprints. He should've informed you about my purpose about myself writing you. If you would be so kind to share your theories, I would be very grateful. I'm always interested in hearing about Poneglyphs' artifacts. They are rather fascinating pieces of history, wouldn't you say? I look most forward to reading your answer. Have a pleasant day.**

**Sincerely,**

**Nico Robin**

The Raftel post-graduate blinked several times. What the…? Who in hell was Nico Robin? The only Nico he ever heard was Olvia from that terrible massacre in the news when he had been just a boy, but aside from that he hadn't heard anything else. The nerve of this woman to address him so familiarly! In fact, no one knew his name outside his area of knowledge. The only ones who knew his name was his foster family in Water 7, the bastards of his parents, and his classmates and friends from Raftel University, no one else.

His eyes scanned the letter once more and turned to look at the envelope.

**Nico Robin**

**Three of Knowledge Library**

**Ohara**

So that was her address, huh? Good, because he would need it to answer and tell this Nico Robin to _kindly_ refrain from writing him. Franky went to his desk, grabbed the first workable pen and started scribbling his answer. He only hoped that his rather super, err, unique answer made the woman rethink writing him in the first place.

Nico Robin, was it?

I suggest you check over your brain and see if it's working, 'cause I don't recall ever receiving a letter telling about your 'purpose' of writing me, aside from yours, really. Refrain from writing me or addressing me as Cutty Fram. I do not nor will I ever answer to _that_ name, except in university or when attending to legal matters. Either way, please don't answer, 'cause I couldn't care less about Poneglyphs or discussing whatever boring theories I supposedly may have. Whoever told you about me having 'theories' about Pluton's Blueprints must have hit or dropped his/her head several times to actually think something so ludicrous. The only things those freaking idiotic blueprints have done for me is bring unnecessary trouble to my life and all because I showed interest in them for my dissertation, which I haven't even started to write. Anyways, seriously, go check your brain and go to a shrink if necessary. See ya' never.

Superbly,

Franky, _not_ Cutty Fram


End file.
